


Black and Red

by bamby0304



Series: Black and Red [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Biting, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean’s never scared you before… then again, he’s never had black eyes. Now that he’s back, now that he has you again, you don’t know what he’ll do. One thing is for certain though, you can’t deny your Alpha.





	Black and Red

**_Warnings_ : ABO dynamics. Explicit language. Smut. Heat. Dirty talk. Oral (female receiving). Fingering. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Biting. Reclaiming. Squirting. Dub-con… in a way… I guess. And a dash of angst and fluff.**

**Bamby**

You held your breath as you hid behind the dresser, hoping Dean wouldn’t find you. The lights had gone out a few minutes ago, leaving the Bunker in an ominous red glow from the flashing but silent alarm lights. Dean had fallen silent, too. You’d heard him as he moved around the Bunker, calling out.

Dean wanted to kill his brother, but with you… well, he had other plans.

The weeks he’d been away had been torture. Without your Alpha you’d been lost. You thought having him back would rectify any wrong. But the second you saw him, the _instant_ you spotted him sitting in the middle of the Devil’s trap in the dungeon, his wrists and ankles bound… you knew he wasn’t your Alpha.

Not like this. Not with that look in his eyes.

Dean actually scared you. The charcoal tinge to his scent made your pulse quicken as your body got ready to flee. He didn’t smell like the man you loved… he smelled like a predator on the prowl, and you were ripe for the picking.

When the lights had gone out you’d been in your room, already hiding. Despite being a hunter, despite having killed countless of demons, you were suddenly more terrified than you’d been for a very long time. Hell, you hadn’t been this scared in years.

Your door crept open slowly, the creak of it drawn out.

Clasping a hand over your mouth, you refused to make a peep as your ears strained to hear him. You couldn’t see from where you were, but you could imagine him standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the red lights. You could feel his eyes scan the room as he searched for you, heard him as he sniffed the air.

Of course your body chose that exact time to cramp.

It wasn’t just an ordinary cramp, no. Of course not. That would be easy. You would be able to deal with that. No, this was the cramp of something more. The beginnings of something you’d managed to hold off for months because Dean was too busy. Busy with Abaddon and then Metatron and now this.

Unfortunately, it seemed having him so close, having your Alpha near- even if he was a demon- was affecting your body, and there was nothing you could do.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he chuckled as he stepped further into the room.

You turned your head to the wall in a feeble attempt to pretend this wasn’t happening. A cliched if-you-can’t-see-it-it’s-not-there moment. But you knew better… and there was no stopping this now.

Dean walked towards you, slow and heavy steps on the concrete floor. There was a drag to his feet, as if he was purposefully taunting you. He knew your body craved what your mind was fearing, and he found some sick satisfaction in that.

“‘Mega, baby… come on. Don’t you wanna play?” he cooed. “Don’t you want Alpha to take care of you?” The closer he got, the lower his voice went. “I could make you feel good, sweetheart. Make the pain go away. You want that, baby?” Reaching the dresser, he crouched down and took a few more steps until he was by your side.

When he spoke again, the sound surrounded you before going straight to your core. It sent shivers all over you and made your head feel so heavy with lust you had to rest it on the wall for support.

“Don’t you want me?”

Whining, you turned your head to look at him, not hiding the tears in your eyes.

He tutted his tongue and reached out to wipe them away as faux concern filled his gaze. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. You know I’d never hurt you.”

Pulling your lip between your teeth to keep them from trembling, you didn’t fight as he gently grabbed your hand before rising to his feet. You let him pull you up and towards him until you were pressed against his chest.

Leaning down, he buried his face to your neck and breathed in the smell of your fresh heat as his lips mouthed at your mark. The mark that made you his forever.

“I’m gonna make you feel better, ‘Mega,” he promised as he backed you up towards the dresser until your ass was pressed against its edge. “Gonna knot you, baby. Make you scream so good. You want that?”

Mewling, you nodded against him, now clutching at his shirt desperately.

Dean’s lips pulled up into a grin against your skin. He pressed a gentle kiss to your mark before his fingers found the button of your jeans.

There was no warning, no way you could prepare yourself. One moment Dean was holding you, resembling the sweet Alpha you knew and loved. Then your jeans were being torn down your legs as he got down to his knees before lifting you up to sit on the dresser. Your fingers curled into the chilled wood as Dean quickly spread your thighs before he leaned in.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of your slick as it ruined your panties. Dean groaned, pressing his nose to the material before letting his tongue run along your clothed slit.

Your hips bucked into his face, a surprised but needy gasp leaving your lips.

Chuckling against you, Dean looked up to meet your gaze while keeping his face right where it was. “I’ve missed you, ‘Mega. My knot’s been dying to pop in your sweet little pussy. But first…” his fingers crept up and slid past your panties before he slowly pushed them aside, “I want a taste.”

When you felt the wet heat of his tongue against your hole you fell back against the dresser mirror, giving into him. He worked his way up slowly, dragging along your folds until his lips sealed around your clit. The tip of his tongue flicked against the bud as he alternated between sucking and nipping.

“Fuck, Dean.” Your fingers found their way into his hair, holding him there as he teased.

Dean knew how to press all your buttons. He knew exactly what turned you on and what drove you insane. Tonight… he was planning on a little bit of both.

Growling against you, he began to suck hard as two digits prodded at your hole. You didn’t give it a second thought before you spread your legs even further, opening yourself up to him. Dean took the opportunity and thrust two fingers into you, hard and fast, until they found that sweet spot of yours.

You screamed and bucked into him as he rubbed your walls while sucking on your clit fervently. He grunted and growled against you, feasting on your juices and relishing in your sounds. When he added a third finger… you were done. The pressure was too much. Before you could tell him to stop you were gushing all over his hand and face, soaking him in your spendings as a voice cracking scream ripped through you.

He wasted no time. While you were still convulsing and panting, trying to recover from that Earth shattering orgasm, Dean stood and pulled his pants down. He didn’t wait for you to settle before he stepped forward, lined himself up and pushed in.

Your body was pushed backward with the force of his thrust as you continued to try to get a grip after your climax. Dean grabbed you, holding you to him as one hand snaked into your hair and curled into the strands, while the other wrapped around your back. He tugged your head back, exposing your throat as he thrust hard and fast, like he didn’t have much time.

It occured to you then, just for a second, that Sam was somewhere in the Bunker. You didn’t know where, you didn’t even know if he was okay… and at that point you didn’t care.

All you cared about was the thrust of your Alphas hips as he slammed into you with a force that had the dresser banging against the wall.

Dean’s grip on you was vice like, tight and desperate. His eyes were staring at your throat, your mark, hungrily. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he snarled, barely human. Somehow, at some point, his rut had been triggered.

The added pressure of his growing knot alerted you to the coming end. Mentally you were desperate for more, wanting the push and pull of Dean’s thrusts forever. But physically you were yearning for the end, needing to be locked to your Alpha and full of his seed.

“Need your knot, Dean,” you whined, pressing your clothed chest to his. “Fuck, Alpha, need it.”

Past talking, Dean growled as he picked up the pace and pulled you closer. He didn’t give you the chance to back out before his teeth were piercing your throat with a snarl, right over his mark. Holding you there, keeping you in place, he fucked you harder until your lips parted on a silent scream as his knot pushed into you.

Even with his knot inside you, Dean kept thrusting, pushing himself in more until he was deeper than ever before. It was too much for you to handle. You’d never felt so stretched. Dean had never been so animal. It was all too much and as your body convulsed with another orgasm, you found yourself falling into unconsciousness.

The last thing you saw was Dean pulling away to watch you with eyes that were completely black and lips that were smeared red.

…

When you came to you were curled on your bed… alone. The lights were no longer flashing red but back to normal. A sheet had been thrown over you, covering the mess you could feel between your thighs.

Groaning, feeling the pain of your heat returning, you pulled yourself out of bed and grabbed the pair of sleeping shorts from the bottom drawer of your bedside table. Slipping them on, you stumbled to the door, still feeling the affects of your mind spinning orgasm.

The hallway was empty when you stepped out of your room.

Following your feet, you soon found yourself standing in front of the closed door to the dungeon. Curiosity pushed your nerves to the side and made you reach out for the handle before you opened the door.

Inside, Dean was out cold, sitting tied to the chair in the Devil’s trap once more. Off to the side a little stood Sam and Cas as they watched him, waiting.

“Sam?”

At the sound of your voice he spun around, concern flooding his features. “Y/N.” He hurried over to you, grabbing your arm to pull you out of the room again. “You can’t see him yet.”

“Is he okay?” you asked, trying to look past him and back at Dean.

Sighing, Sam reached for the door and closed it, shutting out the view of your Alpha. “We don’t know if he’s okay, Y/N. We don’t know if he’s ever going to be okay.”

You frowned, not understanding. “Of course he’s going to be okay.”

But Sam didn’t look too sure, and that doubt sprung a thought in your head.

“You let him, didn’t you? You knew Dean wouldn’t be able to resist me, you knew you needed to buy time until Cas got here. You let him come to me. And now you’re worried he’s going to hate himself… when it was your fault. You could have stopped him.”

He glared then, clearly disagreeing. “No one could have stopped him. No one can ever stop Dean when it comes to you. Don’t think I’d put you in danger like that. I would have tried something if I didn’t think it would get someone dead.”

Part of you wanted to snap at him, but you knew better. Sam did have a point. While Dean was never like he’d been hours ago, he was always possessive in a non-creepy way. He was your Alpha and he lived by what that meant. He’d do anything for you.

“You should go rest. I’ll wake you when we he wakes up.”

“Will you let me see him?”

“If he’s cured, yes.” Sam gave a short nod.

Having no fight, you turned on your heels and headed back to your room without a word. The door closed behind you and your feet dragged on the floor until you reached the bed and collapsed.

…

You weren’t sure how long you were out for, but when you woke you weren’t alone. Dean was fast asleep on the other side of the bed, right behind you but not touching you. His warmth and scent pulled a smile on your lips before you rolled to look at him. There was a moment where you expected to see the black eyes and blood smeared lips again, but all you saw was your sweet, normal Alpha. Your Dean.

“Wake up, baby.” Reaching forward, you ran your fingers through his hair gently.

Slowly he roused with a sigh, eyes fluttering open to meet yours. There was a short smile on his lips before guilt filled his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t help it.”

“Still sorry.”

“I know,” you assured him before moving closer until you were against his chest.

He didn’t fight, didn’t resist, but instead wrapped his arm around you. “Never wanna go through something like that ever again. Not having control of myself… what I did to you… I don’t think I could handle going through all this again.”

“Then we won’t.” Reaching up, you pressed a kiss to his jaw, putting an end to the conversation.

Dean let himself relax against you, not completely but enough to let the two of you rest soundlessly for the first time in far too long. Your words were a promise that lulled you into a peaceful sleep.

Little did you know… that promise would be broken.

**Bamby**


End file.
